Morgenstern
by NotthatSmart234
Summary: - Valentine only knew of Jonathon, not the older twin that was sent to the Longbottom family in London. Sixteen years later Hermione Granger-Morgenstern discovers that Draco Malfoy was kidnapped and Jonathon Morgenstern has taken his place in school and with Voldemort's forces. And it's up to Hermione and her parabatai Neville to save the world from being overridden by demons.
1. Chapter 1

_Sixth year. _

_Pairings- Dramione, Hinny, Nuna, Ron/Lavender, Sizzy, Clace and Malec._

_No horcruxes._

_City of Fallen Angels or Lost Souls don't happen._

_Starts shortly after City of Glass._

**_AN_**

**_I am a Dramione shipper, Ron/Lavender I need to explain something later in the story. But I've put Not Afraid of Anything in the editing process while I get this started._**

_Prologue._

Draco hated the rain. The hard droplets of water made his suit stick to his body and his platinum blonde hair was plastered to his pale forehead. The weather suited his rather foul mood.

_Restore pride to the Malfoy family, my ass_. He thought, kicking an empty can as he turned down a dark alleyway to apparate back home to Malfoy Manor. _More like: let's see if Lucius' spawn can do a better job than him. _

The alley was dark, darker than it should be during a British rainstorm. Water seeped through the ankles of his trousers as he accidently walked into a deep puddle. He was cold, soaked, tired and really not up for joining the dark side. They didn't even have cookies! Dark shadows crept unknowingly towards him.

They crept closer and closer, becoming more humanoid by the minute. He turned his head and shouted "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nothing answered. Draco quickened his footsteps and immediately decided it would be safer to try a different alley, preferably with lights. He noticed a darker shadow pass in front of him. Draco broke into a sprint and stopped directly in front of an old brownstone building. Old, elegant, covered in statues and stained glass.

Whatever was behind him was closing in fast. And from the building two oh so very familiar figures stepped out. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, although they both looked different. Something pulled him down by the ankle and started dragging him back into the backstreet from which he has just escaped from. Draco screamed as he felt more of the creatures start dragging him back. This was it; his final moments. _Well this sucks, _he thought, _I'm never ever going to get laid now, just great._ He closed his eyes and waited for the supposed light that would come soon. It never came. With a loud whack the force that was pulling him back was gone. Draco opened his eyes and stared into the mud-brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

Except that they weren't brown, they were a beautiful shade of forest green. Her bushy brown hair was replaced by chin length, stark white hair. Black lines curved around her pale and slender neck. Hermione pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What are you?" He asked in reply.

"I asked you first. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what are you?"

"Now's not the time. Come on. Those things will come back." Hermione grabbed his arm and lead him back to Neville.

"Demons outside the institute. That's breaking the law! Why would they do this?" Neville grumbled, he was taller, gone was the fat that surrounded him; replaced with muscles that meant business. Both wore protective black clothing, though Hermione's was more revealing than her Hogwarts self would have liked, spiked heels and her shirt cut of at the abdomen. Clearly this was what they looked like before Hogwarts and what they look like away from school or wizards.

"I don't know everything? Maybe they wanted Draco because they were hungy? Don't know what you'd get from him though. He's all bone."

"I'm still here you know?" Draco pointed out.

"We know." Replied Hermione. _When did she get that strong? And when did she get so cocky?_

"Demons Hermione!" Shouted Neville.

"How many?"

"Enough to turn us into an all you can eat buffet with leftovers."

"That's just great. Draco get behind us."

"There's nothing there," Said Draco. The black shapes walked out of the shadows and further towards the trio "On second thoughts." He moved behind the highly trained fighters.

Hermione and Neville stepped forward and pulled out large blades from their backs, the demons recoiled in shock of not getting their prey without a fight. But more kept forming out of the shadows. They slashed and hacked out of the demons, turning them back into dust. Draco couldn't help but stare in awe at the graceful yet deadly speed of Hermione fighting, she looked; well what was a safe way to put it, demonic. Neville a path through what was left over. _Damn, they're good. No wonder they kept it all a secret; if Voldemort got an eyeful of what they could do he would want them either on his side or dead. _His thoughts stopped dead when he felt arms and claws wrap around his shoulders. He screamed in excruciating pain as the claws ripped through tender flesh. Hermione turned around to see her twin brother holding up her schoolyard bully.

"Let him go, brother!" She ordered. He laughed.

"Aren't you forgetting what he's done to you in the past?" He sneered.

"He's pureblood, it's excusable."

"Not for long. Nice to see you, Longbotton. How are the parents?"

"Lovely as always, still working with the Clave." He bit.

"Clave? Your parents are in ." Draco said. Hermione's twin held a knife to Draco's throat. No one needed to tell him his capturer would slit his throat without a second thought if he dared move.

"Let him go, Johnathon!" Hermione tried at her twin again. It didn't work.

"Be seeing you in class, sis."

Johnathon dragged the now screaming Draco into the shadows where he came from. Hermione couldn't help but scream at the loss of another innocent human. The rain poured harder and faster than ever before. It seemed that from here on out; Hogwarts sixth year was in for a cruel treat. Draco was taken and in his place stood Johnathon Morgenstern…

Hermione ran out of the rain and into the Institute, making a beeline towards the portal.

"Where are you going? We have to find out where Johnathon went." Neville raced after her.

"This is my twin brother we are talking about. Jocelyn and Clary have to know. So does Dumbledore." She said, unlocking the door to the portal and staring right into the electrum blue water.

"If Dumbledore finds out we are as good as dead in the Order's eyes. Anyone more powerful than Harry is seen as either a threat or an asset, and right now we are a threat."

"I know- it's a risk that I'm willing to take. We just saw someone who had a family be taken away, someone loved him once upon a time. I don't care if it was someone who gave me crap and bullshit every day; he was a human and that's what matters."

She took a deep breath and took a large step into the portal. The last thing Neville saw was the final tears fall from the bridge of her nose and onto the floor as the rest of Hermione Morgenstern entered the portal…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or the Mortal Instruments**

Chapter One

Brooklyn: New York.

"Clary, you are staying in school. You can train with Jace and the others in the Institute afterwards and at the weekends assuming you don't have homework." Argued the older woman.

"But why would I need a mundane education if I'm not human?" The younger, exact replica down to the voice of the older woman questioned.

"Oh not this again," Muttered the girl in the background watching the argument unfold, "If you were raised as a mundane you'd think you'd want to stay that way. And besides, won't your friends wonder where you are all the time?"

"Shut up Izzy." Muttered the teen boy next to her. The boy had blond hair and gold eyes, any human teenager who looked at him would find him incredibly attractive. He had the pleasure of dating Clary whose education they were arguing about.

"You're the one that's going to train her, Jace. If you haven't forgotten Alec and I are going to the London Institute for the rest of the year; we haven't seen Neville in years."

"Can I come?" Asked the other teen next to Izzy, although he looked like the stereotypical nerd, the boy was actually a vampire.

"Speak to your mother first, Simon." Replied Izzy's older and protective brother, Alec.

"I got thrown out of the house anyway so why does that matter?"

"Because you were raised as a mundane and you have friends in that world, they think you've gone missing for the past month or so because of you father!" Jocelyn shouted.

"Why are you so bothered about this anyway? If I'm a shadowhunter then I'm going to need protection! Jace can teach me!" Clary shouted back.

"Teach, more like, "I got it right so let's make out on the crash mats!" Gross, I train on those things." Isabelle whispered to Simon who passed his laughter as a cough.

"But the threat is gone! And Luke will still be dropping you off and picking you up from school. So he'll be keeping an eye on you."

"What about Simon? I assume he won't be going to school."

"Don't drag me into this argument. I'm only here because we are going for pizza afterwards." Denied Simon.

"You don't eat pizza." Pointed out Jace.

"But I'm the one paying."

"Good point."

"Simon's different to you." Said Jocelyn.

"What because he's a vampire? Because he might devour half the biology class if he feels hungry?"

"Well yes. But you don't realise that Simon poses more threat then a girl with a murderous brother who doesn't know what incest is." Suggested Alec.

"HE DID WHAT?!"Demanded Jocelyn.

"He kinda, sorta. Maybe, well, he tried to make out with me when we were outside Ragnor Fell's place back in Idris."

"EWWWWW GROSSSSS! My mental eyeeesssss!" Simon screamed while he covered his actual eyes.

"Why did you let him do that?"

"Because I thought it was Sebastian."

"Because she was hung over Jace making out with Aline." Muttered Isabelle.

"She thought I was her type, not my problem! And we still thought we were brother and sister then." Claimed Jace.

"You do realise when a girl asks to make out with you; they want to see if they're a lesbian, right?" Asked Alec.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because you are like the hottest guy in Brooklyn at the moment. Save for Magnus."

"Clary if anything is to happen to you, the Clave would have my head for not doing my job right. It's best if you stay in mundane education for the time being while everything with Valentine dies down and the demons lose your scent." Jace switched the conversation.

"But I don't want to go back to school."

"Do you think learning how to fight is easier? How to bind possibly life-threatening injuries? Knowing when to follow orders from the Clave or just go off on our own like you did? There is a lot more to being a shadowhunter then witnessing our daily routine in a nightclub. And that includes politics which takes up two years alone." Advised Alec. He really didn't like Clary for everything she put the team through in the past month; he's been stabbed, injured, led in a wild goose chase and most importantly yet more humiliating; having to come out of the closet in front of every shadowhunter and downworlder in Idris with Magnus. If that ship was to sink like the Titanic now he would brutally murder Clary in her sleep.

"He's right. You're too far behind everyone else your age. It would be foolish to go now." Said Jocelyn.

"But I want to train! Why can't you see that?"

"BECAUSE IT WOULD BE MY LAST CHANCE TO RAISE MY CHILD RIGHT! NOT THE WAY JACE OR ALEC AND ISABELLE WERE; WITH AND THEIR WILLS ATTACHED TO THEM THE MINUTE THEY ARRIVED IN THE INSTITUTE TO TRAIN. THIS BUSINESS WITH THE CIRCLE MADE ME A HATED WOMAN IN IDRIS! THERE WAS NO WHERE IN THE SHADOW WORLD FOR ME TO RAISE YOU IN SAFETY! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO KEEP YOU SAFE! I KNEW YOU WERE MY LAST AND ONLY CHANCE TO ESCAPE EVERYTHING I HATED SO MUCH!" Jocelyn raged.

"SO YOU USED ME JUST LIKE VALENTINE DID TO HODGE! GREAT GOING MOM!" Clary raged back.

Jocelyn and Clary glared at each other for so long and hard the tension between the two of them could be felt on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. But what they didn't know was that right above their heads a portal was beginning to open.

SMACK!

Whoever had just fallen out of the portal landed exactly on the table where Jocelyn and Clary's noses would have been if they hadn't leapt out of the way. The person, who was easily a female leapt up and said.

"I've found Johnathon guys. Oh, hi mom. You probably won't remember me, I'm Hermione; the older twin you sent to London."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Clary.

"I take it that would be Clary. You're a lot shorter in person. More flat too."

"What do you mean, you found Johnathon?" Asked Jace.

"Well he just kidnapped his doppelganger like right in front of the Institute like ten minutes ago. I took a portal straight here to let you know." Hermione replied.

"Doppeganger?"

"Yeah, he goes to my school. I kinda hate him but because my twin captured him it would by sorta my responsibility to bring him back. Which means I'm going to need to talk to Dumbledore into getting Izzy, Alec and the vampire into Hogwarts."

"What about me?" Asked/demanded Clary.

"Sorry, but Johnathon knows who you are and it would raise too many flags about who I am if you hung around a lot. And besides; you look like my best friends mom whose dead."

"How would he know it wasn't you?"

"You really think I would casually walk around covered in tattoos and looking like my arch nemesis?" Hermione morphed into her glamour. "Who would believe I killed a demon posed as a teacher if I looked like this?"

"Good point."

"And besides, you aren't magical. Alec and Isabelle are. But we can make up an excuse for the scar head over there."

"HEY!" Simon protested.

"How are you magical?" Asked Clary.

"The demon whose blood runs through my veins created wizards and witches as well as warlocks. But the Lightwoods have always had magic for some strange reason that can't be explained. Same for the Longbottoms."

"Wait, the demon blood inside of you came from Lilith?" Asked Jace.

"Ten points to Jace Herondale!"

A small, unenthusiastic whoop escaped his lips.

"Shouldn't this be the Clave's problem?" Asked Jocelyn.

"Well it should, but there's been a backlog due to Valentine's antics so any political problem like the kidnapping and possible murder of a pureblood wizard will have to wait until later."

"So if something needs doing, you have to do it yourself rather than try the diplotatic approach?" Asked Alec.

"Yup. So that's why you're going to Hogwarts!"

"But Dumbledore has to give an answer first." Said Clary.

"But Dumbledore will listen to the smartest person in the school if she holds a knife to his throat. He has to."

"WOOOHOOOO! I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts! Suck it Jace!" Isabelle started to dance in victory and flipped Jace the bird. Simon, Alec and Hermione couldn't help but laugh while both Jace and Clary started to grumble in envy and anger. Jocelyn smiled as it reminded her of one of the happier times in the circle before her ex-lover grew psychotic.

**Done.**

** Read and review please**


End file.
